Chasing a Tiger's Tail
by Fox's Rose
Summary: Soul Society... She lived there for 7 years, training as a Shinigami and making herself known. In her Division she was doted on by her Lieutenant and gained a rivalry with a certain red-headed Shinigami. After returning to the Human World to live a normal life, she found it impossible to do so, after all, her life became more troubled once she met him... Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_I was eight years old, when I was lost both my kaa-san and my tou-san to a Hollow that came after the three of us. At the time, I didn't know what the creature was or why its odd energy made my skin crawl, nor why it cackled darkly, whispering to me that it was going to have a good meal that night. My parents and I had been camping in the mountains that week since school would be starting up soon. It was a family tradition we had every year and always I looked forward to getting out of the city just to spend time with her family since they refused to work for that one week. But that year, it turned out differently... _

_It was the last day of our trip and we decided to go for a midnight walk, another tradition we had just so we could enjoy the wildlife around us as they went on with their lives without disturbing them. It was during this walk when I heard something like a large twig snap and a roar in the distance. I turned to look behind me, but I saw nothing, having stopped in my tracks because of it. I turned back around after my parents asked me what was wrong, and I had asked if they had heard the noise. Before my parents could answer me, it happened again, that time though; it was louder, as if a tree had been snapped in half and shook the entire forest. My parents stiffened at that, their forms rigid as they looked down at me in surprise. I had curiously wondered what was frightening them, since their eyes were wide in fright as they glanced at one another. My tou-san said something to my kaa-san as the ground began to quake and the dark footsteps began to get louder. I felt a shiver run down my spine, the hairs on my arms and neck had stood on end as I asked my parents frightfully what was going on. Turning to me, I felt my insides grow cold at the somber looks on their faces._

_My tou-san pushed something into my trembling hands, telling me in a rushed, hushed voice to find a shrine and hide in it. He had also told me not to come out until I saw them or when the negative energy disappeared. When I asked them, in a trembling voice; what to do if I didn't see them or if the bad energy didn't disappear, my kaa-san turned me to her and told me in a gentle voice that I should wait five minutes before opening the phone in my hands. She told me to press one of the buttons on the phone and wait until someone answered. She then told me that I was to tell them that there was a creature known as a 'Hollow' in the area and that I was the child of Yamauchi Daichi and Yuri. While the footsteps decreased the distance between it and us, my tou-san squatted to my height so he was right next to my kaa-san before he told me that he loved me and that he and kaa-san were going to protect me. _

_The last thing they did was bringing me into a tight hug while reminding me that they loved me before pushing me into the forest, away from them while telling me to wait ten minutes before using the phone and to run without looking back. I had always listened to my kaa-san and my tou-san, even then, when I was worried about their safety, I listened. As I ran, I silently begged for my parents to come back safely, but in my gut, I knew that I wasn't going to see them again. While I ran, I found a shrine and took refuge in it just as it started to rain; the clouds were dark as if something else was controlling them. I huddled in one of the small corners of the small shrine and waited ten minutes. I stared at the numbers on the clock of the phone while tears streamed down my face. The bad energy hadn't disappeared yet and still no sign of my parents. With shaky hands, I opened the phone and pressed the button my kaa-san told me to use, listening as it rung, tears streaming down my face as I pressed the phone against my ear. A few seconds later a voice asked who it was and I replied in a quiet, shaky voice._

"_Ya-Yamauchi... Sa-Sayomi..." I whimpered out as a tree crashed somewhere in the forest near the shrine I hid in, "Ya-Yamauchi Dai-Daichi and Ya-Yamauchi Yu-Yuri are my tou-san and my kaa-san... they said... they said..." I broke off as a sob rippled through my mouth and more tears ran down my face. The voice on the other end paused in mid irritated sigh, before asking what was happening, "Kaa-san said a thing called a... H-Hollow is n-near here..." I sniffed, trying to gain some control over my emotions, though even I knew it was useless, "B-But kaa-san and tou-san told me to run and hide... they said... they said to use this phone to get help... Is kaa-san and tou-san alive?" I asked frightened at their answer._

_Then the voice sighed again, but I heard something in the background before it was quiet on the other end. I asked if anyone was there and when I got no answer I started to panic, asking frantically if there was anyone on the other end. But before I could ask again I heard a loud screech from the forest and shook in fear, covering my ears while huddling into a small ball. A few minutes later it was quiet and the bad energy was gone, but I wasn't alone, for there were other energies out in the forest. I waited for a few minutes, not daring to leave my spot of security, the phone laid forgotten on the floor, for my hands were occupied with covering my ears. I felt two different footsteps on the floor of the shrine as they stepped up the stairs, opening the shrine doors, only to pause as the people took a look around the place, trying to spot something before stepping inside more. _

_A few seconds passed before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, causing me to jerk back and hit my head against the wall when I looked up in fright, only to have the male in front of me catch my head before I hurt myself. I was first greeted by a male with long white hair and gentle green eyes. He was dressed in a black kimono with a white haori over top of it. Behind him was a taller male with wavy brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and gentle grey eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a white haori, and what looked to be a pink flower patterned kimono over top of the haori. His face, along with the one with white hair in front of me read relief and sadness while they looked down at my frightened form._

"_Are you Sayomi-chan?" he asked me in a gentle voice and I found myself nodding my head uncertainly after he moved his hand again while he knelt down in front of me, "I'm Ukitake Jushiro and the man behind me is Kyoraku Shunsui. We knew your otou-san and okaa-san." He told me softly and gave me a gentle look, seeing as I was still trembling, "You must have been scared Sayomi-chan. I'm sorry about your okaa-san and your otou-san..." he whispered sadly, telling what happened to my parents without actually saying the words._

_The realization brought fresh tears to my eyes as I launched myself at the male, Ukitake and started to cry into his chest. I always needed some sort of comfort whenever I cried, for I needed reassurance that everything was going to be fine and he was the only one there within arm's reach. My fears had been confirmed, my parents were killed and I no longer had anyone to go to. My parents told me a long time ago that they had left their homes behind to be with one another and in doing so they had no contact with the rest of their family. I hadn't minded until then, for now I had nowhere to go, even though I did have an uncle, whom was a family friend of my tou-san and kaa-san, I didn't know where he lived, for he only came to our home once every few months to check in on us. I felt Ukitake-san gently rub my back soothingly as I cried and his friend squatted down next to us and gently ruffled my hair._

"_Oi, oi, oi Sayomi-chan, you shouldn't cry like that." The other male said with a small smile on his face when I looked up at him while hiccupping, "Your kaa-san and your tou-san wouldn't want you to cry because you lost them. They would want you to live your life happily and with a smile on your face." Kyoraku-san said as I sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears that still streamed down my face, "Ah, see, there's a cute lil face." He said with a grin before poking my nose playfully and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile back at his silly remark and action, "There we go; see there's the smile I knew you had. Now Sayo-chan, how about you come with us back home?" he asked curiously as I stared up at him and his friend curiously, "You have a very special gift that can be of great help not only to you, but to others as well. I'm sure your kaa-san and tou-san would want you to know how to use this; don't you think?" he mused curiously, and I couldn't help but think back onto a few conversations I overheard my parents talk about when they thought I was asleep._

_My tou-san and more than once told my kaa-san that I would have to go back to their home to train, for I was developing 'gifts' as they called them, much quicker than he figured. My kaa-san and disagreed, stating that I had no powers and that tou-san had been imagining things. But I knew kaa-san was trying to protect herself from the truth. I nodded my head hesitantly, for I knew I had something inside of me, but I never knew what it was. After all, I heard what that thing... that Hollow as my kaa-san had called it, before either of my parents did. It was as if I was more sensitive than they were to the supernatural... but I suppose that made sense, for I was often seen talking to no one or playing with no one, when I was really talking with ghosts. I had actually learned a lot from one older man, who told me stories and taught me some useful tricks to get away from the bully's who picked on me because of my hair colour._

"_Good Sayomi-chan." Ukitake-san said softly as quickly brushed the tears from my eyes, "Now all you need to do is sleep. Kyoraku-san and I will take care of everything." He said gently, but I shook my head feverously._

"_Iie, I want to say goodbye to kaa-san and tou-san!" I told them, looking up at them pleadingly. The two males looked at each other hesitantly, knowing something that I didn't. After a few moments, they nodded to each other again, making a decision._

"_Gomen Sayo-chan, but... the Hollow... it destroyed your parent's bodies..." Kyoraku-san said sadly. This brought a new round of tears to fall from my face as I started crying again. The two males looked down at me as I cried with pity. Ukitake-san started rubbing my back again while Kyoraku-san sat down on the ground next to us, sighing a little while setting his hand on top of my head. I don't know how long I had cried that day but eventually I fell asleep, tears still streaming down my face, but I had been safe in the presence of two men, the only ones who seemed to care and the ones who became two of the most precious people to me._


	2. Chapter 2

It was another beautiful day in Seireitei as I took my time getting back to the barracks of my division. I was carrying a large bag of different flavoured sweets, from one of my favorite shops, in my arms; quite happy so there was a small bounce in my step. In the satchel that I carried at my side every time I ventured out, I had other items that I bought. But I kept the candies out so I could snack on a few until I returned to the barracks and could set them off to the side to keep them longer. I became addicted to the sweets after I had been shown around during the first week upon entering Soul Society, so truly, it was the fault of my caretakers; Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui.

As I popped one of the flavoured candies into my mouth, the small smile on my lips fell as I remembered what day it was. It was the day I was leaving Soul Society and returning back to the Living World to live my life as a human as well as continuing on with my duties as a Shinigami. I paused in my walking as I thought how long it had been since I had arrived here thanks to two old friends of my parents who called in a favour with the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. So it's been about seven years that I've been here, seven years since my parents died... seven years wondering what truly had happened to them while I hid away in that shrine. But I'll never know what happened and I doubt I'll ever truly find out about it. It was quite disheartening to know this fact, but as I had been explained to by my caretakers, it was how things ran here.

My name is Yamauchi Sayomi, if you don't remember from the small memory I introduced with. I'm fifteen years old with long, natural plum coloured hair that came down to my waist, which was usually pulled back into a single braid or at the odd times in a ponytail or just hanging down at its full length. I dark blue eyes with grey and light blue flecks, with pupils that narrow into slits when I'm irritated or angry, which gave them a feline appearance. I have three earrings in my left ear and two in my right; usually I have at least four studs and one hoop earring in them. Around my neck is usually a black ribbon tied in a bow or a black collar with a silver bell at the end of it. I'm usually seen wearing a sleeveless black Shihakusho, which was the normal Shinigami clothing, with a long light blue sash that hung slanted on my hips and was decorated with tiny silver bells along the hem that had a black and silver design of a tiger along it. On my feet I wear black flats and a single silver chain anklet around my left ankle. My hands are covered with fingerless black gloves that reach my elbows and were reinforced with metal over my knuckles and wrists, around my left wrist though I wore a black Tibetan Buddhist Mala bracelet. When I'm lazing around the barracks without any need to go out, I'm usually wearing a simple dark red kimono with a black and white patterns and a black obi tied around my waist with a white and grey pattern.

My Zanpakuto, which in its sealed state takes the form of a Nodachi, rests across my back, sitting at my right shoulder and the tip of the sheath hitting just below my knees as I walk. The sheath is black with a white stripes long the sheath up to the guard and hilt. The guard is silver in an 'eye' shape while the hilt is woven in light blue and white material and at the end of the hilt there is a chain with a ring attached to it. Despite the fact that we don't have to carry our Zanpakuto's with us everywhere we went, I preferred to always have mine at my side. I felt better to know that my companion was there so that when I needed to, I could go off and meditate to talk with him.

Yes, my Zanpakuto's spirit is male; I find it more comforting to have the opposite gender than one of the same, too much drama otherwise if it were female. Most Shinigami whom I've talked with, have told me that it was rare to have the opposite gender as a Zanpakuto's spirit, the only other one whom I know has the opposite gender was Shunsui. It was a little odd at first when I found out my Zanpakuto was male, but after a while it started to make sense I felt more comfortable around males than I did other females, though there were very few females that I did get along with due to my reclusive nature.

"Sayo-chan, out for your daily walk are you?" A laidback voice asked with a smile in their voice. Snapping out of my memories, I turned to see that I was in front of the 8th Division barracks and that its captain was leaning in front of the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and nodded my head. The wind blew around us, blowing his cherry blossom female kimono and captain's haori, while the straw hat that he wore kept his hair in place.

"Hai, hai Shunsui -san, I needed to restock my candy supply." I told him then pouted a bit, "It seems someone's been sneaking into my room and stealing them lately." I looked at the captain with an accusing and pointed look, pursing my lips together, causing him to chuckled good naturedly.

"Maa, maa Sayo-chan," Shunsui pouted as he walked over to me and ruffled my hair, causing me to scowl this time as I batted his hand away, "Don't scowl like that, it ruin's your beautiful looks." He said with a teasing chuckle as I shifted a bit where I stood. I was self-conscious about my looks, for they had always gotten me into trouble with others when I was younger since no one had natural plum purple hair. I saw Shunsui's hand inching towards my candy bag and moved it out of his reach, but not before he was able to steal one of my candies.

"Oi Shunsui -san; can you stop stealing my candy already! You can't have any unless you're willing to pay for them!" I whined as I closed the bag, clutching it closer to me and turned away from him with a more profound pout on my face. I was very childish when it came to my candy and didn't like anyone taking them without permission.

Huffing my cheeks out a bit more, I knew I would have to keep away from the 11th Division that day since the fukutaicho there loved sweets and usually ended up taking all of mine from me without me noticing. It was truly unfair, for I would spend my earnings on food for me, only to have other people steal them away before I could properly enjoy them, but alas, that was the curse of buying so many sweets.

I felt someone tap my head a bit as I snapped out of my thoughts again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that that day; well actually, I was usually lost within my thoughts all the time, unless I was focused on work or a random mission. Whenever I went out of the barracks, I was known for almost walking into someone with my head lost in the clouds, I would be preoccupied with something else and not realize where I was going. With those times, I was known for getting into sparring matches with the Shinigami from the 11th Division, since all of them were battle-a-holics. Not that it was a bad thing mind you for it taught me to be aware of my surroundings, not only that, but it was also fun to see how my skills were improving against the melee Division. Shaking my head a bit, I focused on Shunsui-san again, only to find him smiling at me knowingly as he ruffled my head, causing me to scowl at him and bat his hand away.

"Shunsui -san..." I pouted at him, knowing he was doing this on purpose and making me late getting back to my Barracks so I could get some work done before I started packing.

"Hai Sayo-chan?" he asked teasingly, causing me to pout more, but before I could say anything, the Lieutenant of the 8th Division came stalking out unimpressed by Shunsui-san's actions.

"Kyoraku-taicho, would you stop harassing Sayomi-san!" Ise Nanao, a slim woman with long black hair that was pinned up at the back, blue violet eyes and oval shaped glasses. She was holding her ever present clipboard and under her arm as she scolded her Captain.

"Ah! Nanao-chan! Did you come to see Sayo-chan too?" he asked with his lazy grin, causing Nanao-fukutaicho and I to sigh in unison, the man would never change his ways.

"Kyoraku-taicho, this is serious!" she scolded as she flipped some pages on the clipboard, "I understand that you have a connection with Sayomi-chan and all, but you have to stop harassing her like this! Hitsugaya-taicho will not be pleased if you keep making her late; again. On top of that, you're behind in your paperwork!" she stated, causing Shunsui-san to let out a sigh while letting his shoulders sag in defeat.

"Hai, hai... Nanao-chan..." He said with a lazy tone and smile before reaching over to ruffle my hair again affectionately, "I'll see you tonight then Sayo-chan?" he asked and I nodded my head at him with a small, sad smile.

"Hai Shunsui-san, I'll see you tonight." I told him softly as I turned to Nanao-san, "I'll see you tonight as well Nanao-fukutaicho hopefully." I told her with a gentle smile and watched as her face softened and nodded her head.

With that, I said my farewells to them and continued on my way back to the barracks. I was returning to the Living World that night and leaving Soul Society behind as an honorary Shinigami for the Living World. Sighing to myself, I walked passed some more shops and barracks, stopping at a few places to pick up either different candy that I wouldn't be able to get in the Living World or something to remind me of my time in Seireitei. Becoming lost in the streets and lost in my thoughts of the place I had called home for the past seven years. I usually didn't stop walking or thinking until I accidently walked into someone, a common occurrence... actually it was so common that many people aren't fazed when I ended up walking into them without knowing.

I stumbled back a little after walking straight into someone, not realizing that my path had been blocked. Since I didn't want to end up falling on my bottom and spill my candy, I quickly gained back my footing. Pouting to myself, I shook my head a little and looked up to see who I had walked into, only to furrow my brows, narrowing my eyes into a glare as one was shot right back at me.

"Oi, watch where you're going Yamauchi-warugaki (brat)!" an irritating male voice scowled at me. When I looked up, I scowled in return and my eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of one of the few Shinigami's I didn't get along with. His name was Abarai Renji. He was tall, standing 6'2 to my 5'7 frame. He had long crimson red hair that was pulled up and back, making his head and hair remind me of a pineapple and brown eyes. He had tattoos over his body and head, though the ones on his head were usually covered by either a new pair of sunglasses or a white headband. Currently he was shifting his newest set of sunglasses while leering at down at me and I was tempted to smash this new pair just to get him out of sight.

The only reason we didn't get along was due to our personalities, which clashed and yet, they were similar. We were both head strong and had a desire to grow stronger than we were, but it wasn't just for ourselves, but for those we cared about. At the same time though, I was more level headed than he was, for he easily got angry, while it took me a while to snap; that was unless someone bad mouthed my parents or the fact that I was 'inadequate' to be a Shinigami due to the fact that I'm still alive. This was trait that Renji enjoyed reminding me and what caused most of our fights whenever we saw each other. It was both irritating and exhausting when I fought with him, for I didn't particularly liked to fight, unless it was against a Hollow or a sparring match.

"Abarai-kimoi (creepy) stalking me now are you?" I sneered while putting some distance between us. He glared at me and flexed his hand a bit so he didn't grab onto his Zanpakuto. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and scowled at me, no doubt already having a comment to bite back with. But just like him, I didn't back down from a challenge unless I knew it was pointless.

"Baka, I can't wait until you leave this place! Then I won't have to look at your ugly mug anymore!" he shouted angrily and for some reason, that actually hurt to hear him say those words. I frowned at him and it was as if he just realized what he said, he seemed taken back; as if he couldn't believe he had said those words either. Biting my lip, I lowered my head letting my bangs cover my eyes as my grip tightened around my bag of sweets as I looked up at him with a wounded glare.

"Well don't worry Abarai-noroma (twit, dunce); I'm leaving tonight so you'll never have to see me again!" I shouted at him angrily before using Shunpo, disappearing from his sight before he could say anything else. Forcing myself to not let the tears pass from my eyes, I made my way to the 10th Division barracks. I don't know why I felt like crying, but his words stung deep this time around. Usually this never happened, for I always took harmful words towards me brushed them off with a simple, mocking smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing I saw on his face before disappearing was a look of utter shock and something that looked like guilt. I brushed off that, for Abarai never looked guilty about anything and always meant what he said. Shaking my head out of those thoughts, I reappeared in front of my barracks and let out a deep, long sigh, fighting with myself so that I didn't throw anything at anyone who talked to me next. Looking at up at the barracks entrance, I felt myself relax and the smile I had on my face before appeared again as I thought back to when I gained entrance to the 10th Division.

_Shunsui-san and Jushiro-san helped me a lot during the first few days in Seireitei. I was accepted into the Shino Academy, due to the large amount of reiatsu that I had, and the fact that I had nowhere else to go, or do while Shunsui-san or Jushiro-san had to deal with their Divisions. They had gained permission from Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 to allow me to stay in Seireitei for training, along with being looked after by the two captains. I had been informed as soon as I had woken up in an unfamiliar place, where I was, and after I had washed up and eaten, I had been taken to Yamamoto-sama to review what had happened to my parents and where that left me at. At the same time, I learned more about my parent's past and where they had actually came from._

_The Shino Academy was the school that all future Shinigami went to. The Academy was a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture typical of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many class rooms, dormitories and practice areas for __Zanjutsu__, __Hakuda__, __Hohō__, and __Kidō__. It was where the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of __Hakuda__, __Hohō__, __Kidō__ and __Zanjutsu__. Students also learn how to perform Soul Burials, learning to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō_ _and prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. It usually took six years to get through the program, but for some they finished it sooner and were considered 'geniuses'. _

_Surprisingly, I was one of these people, even though I was a human; I finished my schooling within three years, even though my Kido skills weren't up to par as the others. The reason for this was due to the fact that I was eager to learn, and pushed myself to my limits. When I needed help, I went to the library, getting scrolls and books to read, learning how to do it one way, and if I was desperate, I asked the only two Shinigami's that I knew personally and felt comfortable around. Unknown to me at the time, I had caught the interest of the rest of the Captains of the Gotei 13. With my young age, the fact that I was born human and because my parents use to be Shinigami, no one expected me to do as well as I did. What most called 'genius' was just me pushing myself every day. I got up earlier than the others, studied and trained before classes started and then after all of my classes, I would go back to studying and trained late into the night. On occasion, Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san took me out to see how I was doing and how I was dealing with the transaction from Human World to Soul Society. _

_Even though my Kido wasn't superb, my Zanjutsu was great, and I handled a sword as if it was just an extension of myself, but where I really shined was in Hand-to-hand combat and __Hohō__. While learning that, I stumbled upon Shunpo and with great curiosity, learned how to perform it. With my drive and childish curiosity for knowledge, I strived to prove my classmates wrong about me. It was that drive that brought me my greatest success in graduating before them._

_But after graduating, just before I could put out applications to join one of the Divisions, I was approached by Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Captain of Tenth Division. I had heard about him from both Jushiro-san and Shunsui-san and had heard rumors on how he was the youngest person to ever become a Captain. I stiffened a bit when he had approached me, for I only ever had contact with Jushiro-san and Shunsui-san and the brief meeting with Yamamoto-sama; the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. _

_I didn't know how to act around Hitsugaya-taicho, so I just stood stock still and when he and his Lieutenant stopped in front of me, I became even more nervous. He then asked me if I had applied to any of the Divisions yet and I replied to him honestly and politely that I hadn't yet. With a bit of a 'humph' he crossed his arms over his chest and told me to report to the 10__th__ Division barracks with my possessions and to meet him in his office the next day. That was all he had said to be before continuing on his way. I blinked in surprise at that and looked over at his Lieutenant who was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. She gave me a wink and told me that she looked forward to seeing me the next day and stated that we would have tons of fun from now on before she ran off to catch up with her captain._

_That night Jushiro-san and Shunsui-san took me out to celebrate my graduation where I told them about Hitsugaya-taicho coming to me and what he told me. Shunsui-san slapped me on my back, congratulating me while tossing back his sake while Jushiro-san just smiled at me and told me that I would enjoy my time in that Division and not to worry about its captain and lieutenant. I had relaxed a little after that and enjoyed the evening with the two Captains, though the back of my mind continued to list the worries that I would have to face._

_The next day, with my pack on my back with everything I owned, I stood nervously in front of the 10th Division barracks, fighting with myself to get moving. I didn't know if it was fear and nervousness that kept me rooted to my spot. Jushiro-san and Shunsui-san had given me directions here, knowing it wouldn't work in my favor if they tagged along. Gulping down the irrational fear I had, I squared my shoulders and entered the barracks, heading inside them while making my way to Hitsugaya-taicho's office. _

_Once I found it, I knocked on the door lightly before waiting to be called inside. It took a few moments and listening as the fukutaicho let out a squeal before the door was ripped open and I was promptly pulled inside as the door slammed shut again. I couldn't help but blink in confusion as I looked at the grinning fukutaicho and scowling taicho who was glaring at his lieutenant. I opened my mouth to speak when the fukutaicho suddenly to tackled me into a hug, squishing me against her voluminous chest, suffocating me as I flailed my arms around._

_I was only released when Hitsugaya-taicho ordered the fukutaicho to release me. Once I was released, the fukutaicho had pouted, asking why she couldn't hug me like that. Hitsugaya-taicho told her that she shouldn't smother any of the new recruits before they were settled in; she had pouted at that, huffing a bit while complaining he was no fun. After a few minutes of squabbling between Hitsugaya-taicho and the fukutaicho, I was sat down across from Hitsugaya-taicho and filled out some paperwork for him; and then I was officially apart of the 10th Division._

_After two years in the Division, I worked my way up to 3__rd__ Seat since there was no one claiming it. I had worked quite hard to prove my worth to the other squad members whom didn't respect Hitsugaya's decision to have me there. Now just under the Lieutenant; Matsumoto Rangiku; a tall, voluminous chest woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes and like she had told me two years earlier, I was having fun with them. Though at the same time, I was beyond irritated since I always seemed to be getting paperwork from her; even when I was an unseated officer, she still had me doing her share of the work, stating that it was good for me know for future reference._

_It was hard to get respect from the others squad members, for they thought I sucked up to the Captain; Hitsugaya Toshiro; a short, white haired, teal eyed male who usually had a sour look on his face and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. But what they didn't know was that I not only achieved Shikai, the first release of my Zanpakuto, which I had already done during my time in the Academy, but that I could already connect to my Zanpakuto Spirit and could have conversations with him at will._

_But, after gaining 3__rd__ Seat, my work seemed to increase sevenfold. I now had a small office next to Hitsugaya-taicho's and Matsumoto-fukutaicho's and was given the paperwork that Matsumoto-fukutaicho didn't want to do, which was everything. It seemed every day I found more paperwork that was forgotten or random bottles of Sake hidden in my desk, much to my annoyance and Hitsugaya-taicho's, since I wound up in his office every day, if not twice a day sometimes just to hand him the paperwork I found at my desk._

_When this happened, I usually took my leave from the main office, wincing a bit as Hitsugaya-taicho started yelling at Matsumoto-fukutaicho for being lazing and dumping her work onto me while she passed out on the couch. Sometimes these spats were amusing to listen to for Matsumoto-fukutaicho would just brush off Hitsugaya-taicho's irritation with an inappropriate remark. These usually ended up about her plans at the bar with some of the other Shinigami from other Divisions or how cute someone was. But it always ended when Hitsugaya-taicho kicked Matsumoto-fukutaicho out of the room just so he was able to work in peace and quiet._

Relaxing my shoulders, I walked into the barracks with a newfound smile at the memory. I greeted some of the other squad members that I passed with a smile and a nod before heading towards the offices. When I entered my own, I couldn't stop a groan from escaping my mouth when I saw my desk stacked up with piles and piles of paperwork. All of which would need to be reviewed, if not done before I had to leave. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let out a ragged sigh before running a hand through my loose hair and pouted at the amount of work I was left to do.

'This is so not fair! I should be packing and saying goodbye... not... paperwork...' I mentally whined, but none the less closed the door behind me, hoping no one would come and interrupt me while I worked. Slipping my satchel off my shoulder, I walked over to my desk and sat down on my chair, placing my satchel on the back of it. I placed my bag of sweets down in one of my drawers and closed it so I wouldn't eat any before I got to the Human World again.

Once I knew I wouldn't be tempted by my candy, I looked for one of my pens to use so I could highlight the main objective of the papers and grabbed the first stack of many. Pinching my nose again, I blocked out any internal and outside noise so that I could work in peace. After several long and aggravating hours of working on the papers that were left to my disposal, I was finally finished going through them and dispersing them into their proper piles. I organized them from most important to least important and placed a clasp on them to hold each pile together before gathering them correctly on my desk. Sadly, Matsumoto-fukutaicho wasn't known for her organizing skills, thus more times that I have been able to count, the papers she'd leave me were unorganized, uncorrected and were literally all over the place.

Letting out a sigh, I leaned back in my chair, stretching my arms and back out, hearing several satisfying pops as my muscles released the gas build up that took place whenever I sat around for too long. When I was seated properly in my chair again, I looked down at all the paper work and grimaced a bit. There were times where I wondered how I got caught up doing paperwork for my fukutaicho, but I already knew that answer. It was due to the fact that Matsumoto-fukutaicho took an immediate liking to me before I even entered the Squad, just after that one meeting where Hitsugaya-taicho told me to come to the barracks. Apparently, she actually gushed about me while going out for drinks that same night with her drinking buddies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my original characters**

* * *

Humming to myself, I stood from my desk, pushing my seat back as I did and gathered the papers into my arms. Leaning down a little, I opened the drawer, grabbing my bag of sweets and my satchel before leaving my office. I walked down the hall a little until I came to the office where Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho worked and knocked on the door. I heard a grunt from inside and sighed to myself, already knowing what was going to greet me when I entered. When I entered, my suspicions were confirmed for Matsumoto-fukutaicho was sitting on Hitsugaya-taicho's desk, teasing him about something for his cheeks were dusted in a light pink blush but he was scowling and glaring at his lieutenant, his teeth were grinding together and he looked ready to cause harm to the next person he encountered. Shaking my head, I closed the door behind me and walked up to my captain and lieutenant.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, would you stop harassing Hitsugaya-taicho for one day?" I scolded with a scowl as I rested a hand on my hip, stopping just a few feet in front of the Hitsugaya-taicho's desk. This caused both my Lieutenant and Captain to look at me in surprise, for I had no doubt that they didn't hear me come in. With a squeal, Matsumoto-fukutaicho jumped off the desk, aiming to tackle me in her usual smothering glomp... uhm... hug, but stopped short when she saw what I was carrying.

"Awe, whatcha carrying Sayo-chan?" she asked me with a pout while placing her hands on her hips causing me to look over at her with a slight glare, pursing my lips together into a frown.

"All of your paperwork Matsumoto-fukutaicho." I stated as I placed the papers onto Hitsugaya-taicho's desk, "The ones you cleverly placed all out of order and scattered all over my desk, forcing me to spend the last few hours trying to organize them." I huffed at her as she giggled nervously, for the only time I've ever lost my temper was due to her lack of orientation when it came to paperwork. I then turned to Hitsugaya-taicho with a sigh and began explaining the papers to him, "I organized them from most important to least, the important ones are on top and are filed by date of when they need to be signed and returned, though there are a few whom are expired, which I placed at the very front. I'm sure it won't be too much of a big deal if they're a little late, but I could be wrong."

Hitsugaya took the papers with a nod of his head, already knowing by now that I worked sufficiently and orderly. After all it was with his and Matsumoto-fukutaicho's help that I was able to get some respect within the division, "Ah, I see; arigato Yamauchi." He stated gruffly with a frown on his face, no doubt irritated a bit more at Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

"Hai Hitsugaya-taicho." I responded with a slight bow and made to leave, but Matsumoto grabbed onto my satchel and tugged me back so fast that I almost fell onto the floor. When I looked at her, I raised an eyebrow curiously at her actions, wondering what she was doing. She nodded over to Hitsugaya-taicho and I turned back to him, this time my curiosity was fully peaked at what my fukutaicho was getting at. Hitsugaya-taicho glared at his lieutenant, who was giving him a knowing look.

"Well taicho?" Matsumoto cooed with a Cheshire grin on her face as I looked between her and Hitsugaya-taicho in confusion as Hitsugaya scowled before rummaging in his desk and taking out a small wrapped package. He tossed it over to me, not looking at me as he did so and I caught it with one hand, blinking curiously between the Lieutenant and Captain, wondering what this was about, "Aren't you going to open it Sayomi-chan?" Matsumoto-fukutaicho asked impatiently as I stared at her questioningly as she giggled and grin. Looking over at my taicho, I silently asked him what this small package was, only to wince a bit when he sent me an irritated look.

"Just open it Yamauchi." My taicho ordered with a scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest. Blinking at the order, I let out a small sigh and shook my head before looking down at the small package. Pulling at the light blue ribbon, I unwrapped the gift before staring in surprise and shock at the object that now rested in my palm. It was a dark green, silver gem pendant necklace with the 10th Division insignia crafted in the middle in silver and hanging on a strong silver chain. The pendant was finely crafted and no doubt it cost quite a bit, which startled me.

"Taicho... Fukutaicho... I can't accept this!" I gasped, looking at them with wide eyes, "This is too much..." I was about to say more but Hitsugaya-taicho stood from his chair, the annoyed look on his face made me stop speaking. I puffed my cheeks out a bit and looked off to the side, pouting slightly at this. I didn't expect my taicho and fukutaicho to get me anything since I was leaving, after all I figured that I would just fade to the back of everyone's mind as I lived in the Human World.

"Yamauchi..." Hitsugaya-taicho's voice snapped me out of my internal thoughts as my eyes focused on him immediately, my lips now pursed together tightly and my body tensed as Hitsugaya-taicho walked towards me, holding his hand out. Blinking at him and hesitantly placed the necklace into his hand and watched wearily as my taicho looked at the pendant before looking over at my fukutaicho.

Matsumoto-fukutaicho grinned even more if possible and jumped off the desk, making her way over us and forcefully turned me around so my back was now facing our taicho and was I faced with my fukutaicho's Cheshire grin, "Oh Sayo-chan! You're such a worry wart! Taicho and I had this specially prepared for you, you know." She gushed as she took the necklace from our taicho despite my sputtering protests and clasped it around my neck before grinning wider and spun me around, draping her arms around my neck as she rested her chin on top of my head.

This action alone brought colour to my cheeks as I tried to shrug out of her affectionate grip with no luck. Hanging my head, I heard my fukutaicho giggle in amusement as Hitsugaya-taicho looked at us with a sigh and an irritated frown, "Doesn't the necklace look good on her taicho?" Matsumoto-fukutaicho cooed while rubbing her cheek against mine while she pulled me closer to her causing me to let out a yelp along with a whine.

"It fits her yes Matsumoto, now let her go." Hitsugaya-taicho stated with a scowl as Matsumoto-fukutaicho no doubt started to pout and pull me closer to her. She was about to whine when Hitsugaya-taicho narrowed his eyes at her, "Matsumoto, Yamauchi has to pack before she leaves, once she's finished then you can spend time with her until we meet at the gate. Now release her and get to work." He stated and with great reluctance, Matsumoto-fukutaicho released me, no doubt pouting like a child.

"But Taicho..." she whined and was going to say more until she saw the look our taicho was giving her and sighed, "Fine... I'll see you later Sayo-chan!" Matsumoto-fukutaicho cooed, ruffling my hair a bit before leaving the office. No doubt she was going to either find someone to drink with or find some unsuspecting victim to ramble to.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile at the personality difference between my taicho and his fukutaicho. It was quite a large gap. Hitsugaya-taicho let out a sigh then, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his sharp gaze onto me. I blinked back at him, forcing myself not to tilt my head a bit as I wondered, not for the first time, what my taicho was thinking. I watched though as he walked back to his desk, sitting down again as he started going through the papers once more. I stood where I was, for my taicho hadn't dismissed me, which made me wonder what else he had to say.

"Yamauchi..." Hitsugaya-taicho said, snapping me out of my musings as I looked at him, noticing that he had been watching me with a critical eye.

"Hai, Taicho?" I asked, feeling myself stiffening a bit under his gaze. There were very few people who could cause me to tense into attention, Hitsugaya-taicho was one of them; the others are the Captain Commander, the Captain of the Sixth Division, the Captain from the Second Division and the Captain of the Twelfth Division. This was due to the fact that all of them held a certain air to them, which caused me to pay attention to them, not to mention that they all required a certain amount of respect given to them.

"The next time we meet and I see that you have taken that necklace off; I'll consider it an act of treason, understand?" he stated and my eyes widen in surprise at this, but before I could open my mouth to question him, he held up his hand to keep me quiet, "Wearing that necklace ensures that you are still part of this Division as its Third Seat, taking it off means resigning from that position and turning your back on the Tenth Division."

The depth of his words rang in my head as I realized just what he was saying. The necklace that both Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho gave me was not only a going away present, but it always signified that I was still a part of the Tenth Division despite the knowledge that I would no longer be in Seireitei to perform my regular duties. Yet despite them knowing this, they still planned on allowing me to keep my rank and status with them.

As the knowledge sank in; my hand subconsciously reached up to the necklace and wrapped around the pendant. I squeezed it briefly as I nodded my head before bowing lowly to him, "I understand Hitsugaya-taicho and I swear to never remove this necklace. I will honour the Tenth Division and stay true to the pledge I gave to both you and Matsumoto-fukutaicho." I said seriously, my voice not wavering from my statement.

Not many people knew how much my Division and those who came into my life meant to me since I came to Soul Society. Most thought I was merely a privileged individual who got what they wanted without working for it. But as you've read, it isn't true. I worked for my position and I worked for my strength, heck... I worked to gain the amount of respect I had from others, showing them that I was true to my word. Earlier on, once I became settled in the Tenth Division, I started a habit of going to the stores around Seireitei and seeing if they needed help with anything, I also did this so I could fully familiarize myself with Seireitei so I wouldn't get lost in the streets, then I would go to the library and learn more about Soul Society before going back to the barracks to train before resting. Before I left the barracks to help others, I helped around the barracks, either fetching something for Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho or some of the other seated officers.

When the other people in the division found out what I was doing, they were shocked; the only ones who weren't were Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I later found out that the owners of the shops I helped with had gone to them to let them know how much they appreciated my time and help that I gave them willingly.

"Good, you're dismissed for the rest of the day until it's time to go. Meet up with Matsumoto and me at that time." He stated as I nodded my head.

"Arigato Hitsugaya-taicho. Not just for the necklace, but for giving me a chance to prove my worth within the Tenth Division." I said while straightening up and headed to the door. He didn't reply, but I heard him give an amused snort as I walked out of the office and couldn't help but smile a bit as I closed the door behind, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Yeah... I'm going to miss being here..." I whispered to myself as I made my way to my room.

Once in my own chambers, I closed the door behind me, letting out a sigh, I walked over to my futon, plopping down onto it while slipping my Zanpakuto off and rested it next to me on the mattress as I ran a hand through my bangs. All the way to my room, I had been stopped by those in the Division, wishing me a safe trip back to the Human World and that they hoped to see me back soon. I was surprised how many people said that they would miss me and wished me a safe trip back, but I suppose that was natural to not know what you mean to others until you have to leave.

Deciding I would need some time to relax before my departure, I slipped off my flats and crossed my legs while bringing my Zanpakuto onto my lap. I gently ran my fingers over the hilt and sheath, a small smile tugged at my lips as I closed my eyes; settling my mind for meditation. When I meditated, I was able to meet with my Zanpakuto spirit and talk with him, this was known as Jinzen, or Sword-meditation. Slowly, I felt my surroundings start to fade as I was swallowed into my mind.

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in my room; instead I was in a large clearing, surrounded by flowering sakura trees, plum trees, crab apple trees, crape myrtle trees and every different type of flowering tree imaginable. In the center of the clearing was a large, crystal clear blue lake with a wooden dock going out into the water. Above me, the sky was crystal blue with a few white clouds drifting through the sky. The ground was covered with lush green grass that swayed in the gentle wind that swept through the area. The lake was sprinkled with different coloured lotus flowers, water lilies, Amazon lilies, water poppies and yellow floating hearts. Around one side of the lake, there were bamboo stalks, papyrus, cattails and some arrowhead flowers. I smiled as I looked around the clearing, feeling truly at peace as I walked towards the shaded area that the trees provided. This was my Inner World, a place where Byakko dwelled and where I could go to him at any time through meditation or if he decided to bring me here.

I felt the brush of the grass caress my bare feet as I tucked my arms into the white, purple sakura blossom printed kimono I wore when I was in my Inner World, as I made my way to the trees. Just as I reached the shaded part, a large being walked out of the trees with magnificent grace. The being in question was a large white tiger that was larger than a horse with an ice blue ribbon around the end of its tail with two golden bells tied to the ends and a golden hoop earring in its right ear. When I looked into its narrowed ice blue eyes, I felt myself smile even more as the giant tiger approached me with ease, towering over me slightly. Yet I was not intimidated as I looked up at the beautiful creature in front of me.

"It has been a while since you have visited me, my ritorukabu (little cub)." The tiger purred, while pressing his massive head lightly against my own as I chuckled quietly. My arms automatically reaching up, securing themselves around his large neck, as I pressed my face against him and nuzzled my nose into his silky soft, thick fur.

"Gomen Byakko, I meant to visit sooner... but you know Matsumoto-fukutaicho... she always has work that needs to be done." I murmured quietly, knowing that he heard me, as I closed my eyes in content, "It has only been a week in a half since last came here... I've missed it." I added gently, feeling Byakko wrap one of his massive paws around my back to pull me closer to him, where I gladly allowed myself to become buried into his fur.

"There is no need to explain ritorukabu; I know your fukutaicho causes much stress in your life and your taicho's." He rumbled softly while gently pulling away, "Come, let us sit and then you may tell me what troubles you ritorukabu." With that he turned around and like usually, I was at his side, both us walking towards the plum trees.

Once we found a place to sit, Byakko laid down under the trees, his massive body nestled in the billowing grass. I sat down in front of him, leaning back against his side while closing my eyes. I relaxed as I thought about returning home, the knowledge both excited me and saddened me. Byakko, after countless times that he had dealt with me inside my Inner World, knew that I would start speaking when I was ready and that I had to clearly think about the topic concerning me before I could speak it.

"We're going back to the Living World tonight Byakko... all of this will be just a memory once the Living World school year starts up and our lives become filled with Human complications again..." I murmured to my Zanpakuto Spirit while threading my fingers through the grass, "Sure we'll be able to fight Hollows when or if they appear; but..." I ended up trailing off as I looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds shifted through the sky.

The sky always matched what I was feeling; if I was sad, it rained lightly; if I was depressed, it snowed lightly; if I was in turmoil, it rained hard; if I was angry, it thundered and lightning struck; if I was in pain, it grew hot; if I was tired, it became a clear night; if I was happy, it was sunny with birds; if I was content, it was exactly as it was now, peaceful. There were many other different effects my emotions controlled in my Inner World.

"You do not wish to leave everyone here; you're new family, behind and make them watch as you grow old while they stay the same." Byakko finished, slightly amused by my thoughts as I nodded my head, "Why do you worry over such trivial things Sayomi? You know if they offered you to stay like this, you would have accepted in a heartbeat." His body rumbling in amusement as he continued, "They know you need to live a human life before you join them fully as a Shinigami. Take the life they are offering you and when you are ready, tell them of your wish to remain as the Shinigami you have been for the past seven years." He replied logically, causing me to pout at his words as I laid my head against his back.

I had been thinking that as well, but I didn't want to try and force myself into the life I came to grow fond of. Lowering my head, I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees as I thought everything over. No matter how much I enjoyed being a Shinigami, there were a few humans things that I wanted to experience, not that I would ever admit it to anyone other than Byakko of course. Letting out a sigh, I felt Byakko sit up a bit, his large frame covering mine a bit as he leaned his head on top of my own. His fur brushed gently against my cheek as I leaned against him, my mind full of confusion as I tried to sort through my thoughts.

"It is not yet time to face this situation Sayomi. You should merely wait until the time comes until you must face this challenge. Until that time, enjoy each day to its fullest and live without any regrets my ritorukabu." He purred quietly to me and licked the side of my face, "Now, you must retreat back to your room, you still need to pack and there is someone at your door." He told me, lightly nudging my head once more as I started fading from my Inner world, "Your taicho and fukutaicho have good tastes my ritorukabu and be sure to keep it close." Was the last thing I heard from Byakko as I faded from him.


End file.
